


Didn't know you were into that...

by CinnamonRoll123



Series: Akiryu [11]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, No actual sex but like...implications of sex, Ryuji as a maid, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 18:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21286010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonRoll123/pseuds/CinnamonRoll123
Summary: Ryuji dresses up as a maid.Akira likes it.That's it.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: Akiryu [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1225124
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	Didn't know you were into that...

“Are you sure he’ll like it? It feels…strange…” Ryuji examined the ruffled skirts dubiously, while Futaba smoothed everything down.

“He’ll love it, trust me. I know what he likes.”

Ryuji didn’t doubt that she knew and he noted to never let her borrow anything remotely electrical. He guessed it was ok if she was helping him. But did he really have to wear a maid dress?

“I look stupid! Where did you even get this anyway?”

Futaba grinned. “A secret. It was difficult to get it in your size, but it looks great!” She clapped appreciatively, giving him a thumbs up. He sheepishly looked at the ground, embarrassed.

“I’m sure he won’t-”

“Oh! He’s back! I’m gonna make like a bee and buzz away! Have fun!” She ran down the stairs, leaving Ryuji in his dress, feeling stupid.

“Ryuji?” Akira called up, sounding confused. “What’s up?”

“Um…just come upstairs!” Ryuji fought to keep his voice level as his hands shook uncontrollably. What if he didn’t like maids and Futaba was lying? What if this was all an elaborate prank? And he didn’t even look good in it anyway! The dress looked stupid, the stockings looked ridiculous and the headband and gloves made him look like a caricature of a maid.

But he couldn’t stop Akira from walking upstairs and seeing him in this state. Closing his eyes, he waited for Akira to react. After a long silence, he tentatively opened one eye to see Akira. He had his eyes wide open, the bag of snacks he was holding spilt onto the floor. Was this bad? Ryuji suddenly remembered the line Futaba had made him memorise.

“M-master…I’ve been waiting for you…” he managed to say, and he watched Akira carefully for a response.

“You…” Akira started before walking forward quickly. He wrapped his arms around Ryuji, immediately going in for a kiss. Panting, Akira broke away, eyes wide. Ryuji stared back, heart pounding. So, Akira really liked maids.

“Do you know how good you look right now?” Akira asked before kissing Ryuji’s neck. Ryuji tried to bite back the moan and instead released a strangled sound. “You don’t need to hide the noises. No one’s here except for me.”

Akira kissed him again, hands moving down. Ryuji let out an ‘eep’ sound and blushed.

“A-Akira…” he moaned, knowing that he probably looked absolutely wrecked. Akira smirked, looking satisfied.

“This is the best thing I have ever gotten. You’re going to keep this after I’m done with you.”


End file.
